Jealousy
by Tearaana
Summary: KakaNaru Yaoi. Kakashi is starting to get jealous at Sasuke for spending to much time with HIS Naruto. Why are they hanging out so much? What are Kakashi going to to about it...read and see D.


Disclaimer: Well lets see, I do not own Naruto. So haha you can't sue me. Nananananana. Oh Kami that was childish, Buuuuuuut anyway. I really don't own Naruto or any of the characters.

Warning! This is an yaoi one-shot. Male/male fic. If you don't like these kind of stories I suggest you use the ´Back button. For everyone who wants to read, please enjoy ;3.

"Talking"

_´Thinking_

"**KYUUBI TALKING"**

**_´KYUUBI THINKING_** wha..he can think, THE FURBALL CAN THINK IT'S A MIRACLE, YOU HEAR ME A MIRAC…choke ok I'll stop now let go of my throat fuzzy…argh ok ok great Kyuubi…thanks and now I have to wash my mouth with soap so if you all will excuse me for a while………………ah much better. So let's start, ne.

Jealousy

A very suspiciously looking silver grey haired lay behind a couple of bushes spying on a black haired male, who could be identified as the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Sasuke, and a blonde who could be identified as Uzumaki Naruto, Konohas number one surprising shinobi and demon vessel for the Kyuubi. To say the obvious the passing by villagers gave him many strange glances but didn't think of it so much since this is Hatake Kakashi, the cronic late, Icha Icha Paradise loving pervert. The thoughts of said silver grey haired shinobi was in a totally different subject.

_´Why is he hanging out with that bastard so much. Everyday they meet and do something together. He spends more time with that DAMN BASTARD than with ME and I'm his GOD DAMNED BOYFRIEND! NOOOOOO! He touched him, stop touching him, you…you JERK! He is mine! NOOOO! STOP TOUCHING HIM YOU BASTARD! I'm so going to kill you. Growl. AHHHHHH! You touched him again…KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL KILL!growl. He is mine, you hear me MINE! Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine MINE M.I.N.E! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! He is hugging the bastard…NOOOOOOO! Naru-chan stop hugging him PLLLLEEEEAAAAASSSSEEEE! YES he let go! NOOOO don't hug him again ARRGGHH!_

These was the more or less insane thoughts ((a/n I myself would lean a little bit more towards the more insane, Kami who am I kidding I lean very much towards the more insane)) running through a very very very very very, oh and did I say very? Oh, well you get the point, JEALOUS boyfriend to a certain blonde shinobi named Uzumaki Naruto. The boyfriend was currently spying on HIS Naruto and the bastard, ehe also known for everyone except Kakashi as Uchiha Sasuke.

_´I HATE YOU UCHIHA! DIIIIEEEEEE _He screamed in his thoughts before starting to cry ((a/n think of Gai while hugging Lee, ´the oh so very river like floods of tears,well that's how Kakashi looked, well minus the sunset genjustu no one understood and Lee hugging Gai and of course minus the green spandex, thick eyebrows and the bowl cut /Shudders/ )) People walking on the street passing by started to look at him weirdly now, like escapee from the mental hospital weird, but hey, who wouldn't.

About forty feet away a certain Uchiha sneezed really hard.

"Are you getting a cold Sasuke?" a worried blonde kitsune asked his black haired friend.

"No, it doesn't feel like it. I guess someone is thinking about me, which could be almost every girl between the age of 6 to 40, but anyway, have you decided yet?" The Uchiha heir said.

"Yeah, I think. I'm really nervous, is it really right?"

"Don't worry so much."

"But…"

"No buts, dobe."

"STOP CALLING ME DOBE, SASUKE-TEME!"

"Why, dobe?"

"ARGHHHHH"

"Everything is ready, so stop worrying so much, will you, dobe."

"But I want it to be perfect, Sasuke. Oh Kami-sama, what if he doesn't want me…what if he starts to hate me…sob sob…"

"Dobe, of course he wants you and he will never be able to hate you, baka. If he did he wouldn't be together with you."

"B.but…sob…but…what if…sniff…he changes his mind, what if…"

"NARUTO! Stop worrying it will be ok."

"Sniff…huff you don't have to yell teme."

"Sigh"

"Can we go get some ramen? Pwwweeeeaaaasssseeeeee Suke-kuuuuuunnnnn." Begged Naruto.

"sigh. To quote Shikamaru, so troublesome" said the Uchiha heir while massaging his temples.

"Pwweeeeaaasssssseeeee by me ramen." Begged the blonde again and this time added his famous ´Puppy Eyes no Justu which made practically everyone by him ramen.

"sigh…hai hai hai. Let's go." The Uchiha said caving in after receiving the kitsunes puppy eyes.

´Success! thought a certain ramen obsessed blonde demon vessel while dancing a very happy victory dance both in his head and in public…ehe which automaticly received some strange looks.

A few hours later

When Kakashi came home to the little house he lived in together with Naruto, who had moved in the house Kakashi owned after they had been together for about three months. He unlocked the door and was greeted by darkness and silence.

´So Naruto isn't home yet, that's weird, he usually is home by now to cook dinner…he's probably together with that bastard Uchiha. Maybe it would be better for them to be together…No no no NO, Naruto is mine! Damn, I can't think like that.Kakashi thought while mentally bitchslapping himself. Kakashi slowly tokk of his sandals and in to the livingroom feeling very depressed. In the livingroom he saw litted candles, food set for two and…Naruto! "Okaeri Kashi" greeted Naruto. The only one allowed to call him Kashi. "Omedeto!"

"Huh?" was the very intelligent reply from the stunned Kakashi.

"Don't tell me you've actually forgotten your own birthday, Kashi. Sasuke and I have planned this for weeks." A pouting blonde kitsune said while trying not to laugh.

"Oh! Ehhh…so that's why you were together so much lately?"

"Yep! Hey, don't tell me you were jealous! Oh my, you were! You thought me and Sasuke…BWAHAHAHAHAHA. Baka Kashi. You know I only love you, ne."

"Grumble…grumble…yeah but I couldn't help it Naru-chaaaaaaaaaan" whined the oh so famous copy nin.

"Giggle.. Aishiteru, Kashi"

"I love you to, Naru-chan."

"Now let's eat!"

And they sat down to eat the delicious dinner Naruto made. After they were done they sat in the couch, just snuggling.

"Let's go to the bedroom, Kashi."

"Naru-chan, are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes"

"Naruto, you don't have to feel preassured to do this, I can wait, you are worth the waiting." Kakashi was turning serious now, after all they were talking about making love for the first time.

"But I am ready, Kashi, I don't want to wait anymore."

"Ok. But if you change your mind you tell me immediately."

"Ok, Kashi. Now let's go to the bedroom." The blonde said while dragging the older shinobi with him the their bedroom.

When they reached he bedroom Naruto took of Kakashi's headprotector and mask. While Kakashi started to remove Naruto's shirt. After a couple of minutes they were both naked.

"Are you absolutely sure about this Naruto?" asked a worried Kakashi, holding Naruto's face in both hands.

" Yes Kashi I'm sure."

Kakashi lifted up Naruto bridal style and lay him down carefully on the bed.

"Stop me if you change your mind, love." Said Kakashi before he gently kissed Naruto.

He then started his way down the smooth, tanned neck until he reached the blondes nipples. He started to suck on the right while playing with the left with his hand.

"mnnnnn…Kashi…."

Kakashi moved up and started to suck on the blondes neck and when he lifted his head he saw his mark he just did and smirked.

"Mine!"

"Yours, Kashi, only yours." Was the blondes reply before dragging the older nin down for a mind blowing kiss.

Kakashi started to search for the drawer on the bed table to get the lube. After a few tries he found it. He then started to kiss his way down the demon vessels chest until he reached his goal. Grasping the now hard and now leaking cock he slowly took it into his mouth and started to suck enjoying the taste and the sounds his kitsune made.

"Nnnnhhh…Kashi….ahhhhh….mnnnn…please more Kashi….ahhhh…" half purred and half moaned Naruto while threading his right hand into Kakashi's silver grey hair.

"As you wish my kitsune." And with that he put some lube on his fingers and gently started to prod the little hole with one finger. He pushed in slowly and after a while stopped so the kitsune could get used to the feeling to have something inside of him. After he felt Naruto relax he started to move the finger a bit before adding the second he the scissored his fingers a little while moving them in and out of the blonde.

"Ahhhhnnnn…Go on Kashi, it's ok…ohhhh…"

"If you are sure, love" and the he added a third finger and started to reach for…

"AHHHHH"

´There, found it he thought while fingering Naruto's prostate.

"Ah please Kashi…I want you in me please…mnnnnhhh."

When Kakashi heard that he reached for the lube yet again and put a large amount on his fully erect shaft and moved himself to the right position. He gently grasped the blondes hips and lifted him a bit so he could access better and started to slowly push into the very tight hole.

"Oh Kami-sama you're tight, Naru-chan"

"Ahhhhh…Kashi…."

When he was all in Kakashi stopped so Naruto could get used to the intrusion that was very much larger than the three fingers he prepared him with.

"Kashi if you don't start to move I'm going to kill you!" moaned Naruto while pushing his hips down a bit making Kakashi go even deeper.

"Ahhhh…" and with that Kakashi started to move in and out in a slow pace.

"MMmmmmmm Kashi, feels so good…."

"Hai…Naru-chan…oh you feel so good…ahah ahhh" Kakashi started to pick up the speed, no longer able to keep it slow, wanting release. His right hand on the small back of Naruto lifted him a bit and the left hand grasping Naruto's straining cock wanting release and started to pump it in the same pace as his cock going in and out of Naruto.

"AAAAHHHHH….Kashi so close…please…mnnnnhhh ahhhh."

Kakashi picked up the pace even more and their pants, moans and their skin slapping against each other was the only noise heard and suddenly Naruto came.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH…."

Feeling Naruto's inner walls clamping down on his cock making the already tight heat become even tighter Kakashi couldn't hold himself and came violently into his little blonde spurting cum into the tight passage.

"GGGAAAAHHHHH NARUTO!" after coming Kakashi slowly withdrew himself out from Naruto and lay down beside the little kitsune and gathered him into his arms and kissed his love softly before letting Naruto lay his head on hi chest where the blonde started to snuggle into him.

"Mmmmmm…that was amazing Kashi. We have to do it again." Exclaimed a tired but satisfied blonde demon vessel.

"Hai, Naru-chan, that was amazing."

"Aishiteru, koi"

"Aishiteru Naruto"

And with that the snuggled up against each others and fell into sleep feeling utterly satisfied and happy.

The End

I hope you all enjoyed it!

Please review and tell me what you think, minna.

You are welcome to read my other stories!

Ja ne!


End file.
